gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsor:Coca-Cola
Coca-Cola® is a sponsorship. It is a carbonated soft drink sold produced by The Coca-Cola Company. Arrived on Gaia- July 19, 2010. Quest The Coca-Cola quest involved Gaians participating in a design contest, the winner would have their item created. The first contest was a Utility Belt and the second was designing objects for Polar Paradise. When the contests winners were choose, Gaians received the winning belt by clicking on the link placed on the Summer 2k10 page, and when Polar Paradise was redesigned, interacting with the winning items yielded rewards. On December 14th, a quest involving helping Rudolph (a reindeer) become friends with other reindeer and receiving a reward, during this time new activity was added (opening of the igloo) and more items could be received. On November 3, 2011, the Coke Happiness Hangout was released, in order to receive a reward, enough users had to be within the hangout to fill the cola bottle at the top of the hill, the filling of the bottle two times for three different stages, the final stage was a disco-like party setting and a rocket ship, inside the rocket ship was the option to visit previous stages of the Happiness Hangout. An update on the 21st allowed Gaians to receive random items if they clicked on the glowing coke bottle. Poll *December 16, 2010 What brings you the most joy in the holiday season? * Shopping * Gettin' gfits * Giving gifts * Friends and family * Vacation time! Quotes December 14, 2011 - Polar Paradise Rudolph: *Dang it! Those mean ol' reindeer never ask me to join in their games. *D'you think you could talk to them? Pretty please? I'll give you a present! *I've got this awesome snowboard... if you help me, you can have it! Talking to no reindeer: *Have you talked to all the other reindeer yet? *I want to join their reindeer games, but I'm too shy to ask! Dasher: by coco ridge *Why would Rudolph want to play my reindeer games? I always beat him at the 100-yard dash! *They don't call me Dasher for nothing. But, hey, if he wants to lose, he can bring it on. *Tell him he can challenge me anytime! *That polar bear is making me a little nervous. They're one of our main predators, you know. Deer: by icecream bed *What's this? Rudolph wants to play? But I don't even know any games! *Tell him to come talk to me! I'd love to learn some. Maybe he could teach me how to play five-card stud or something. *Did you know male reindeer lose their antlers during winter? We have to wear fake ones. Cupid: by bridge *Rudolph wants to join my reindeer games? *Well, I should warn you... As Cupid, the Reindeer of Romance, I specialize in devastating emotional games. *But he's free to join in! We'll break some hearts together. *A reindeer's favorite food is a lichen called "reindeer moss." We also like guacamole. Deer: by spring *Oh, so Rudolph wants to play my reindeer games, does he? *But his bright nose always distracts me when I play Dance Dance Reindeer! *I guess I could let him play, as long as he covers that thing up! *Not all reindeer can fly. Santa had to get us special permits from the North Pole government. Rudolph: *They said they'd let me play with them? Really?! *Thank you so much! Here's a present for you, just like I promised. *Thank you so much for helping me! How is the snowboard I gave you? White Giftbox: inside igloo *You've already received a present today. Come back tomorrow for another! Camera: inside igloo *Take a screenshot of you and your friends, then post it on Gaia's forums for everyone to see! Keep reading to learn how to take a screenshot: *In Windows, press the Print Screen button, then open an image editing program like Paint, and press Ctrl+V to paste. Crop the image if it shows too much of your computer screen! *On a Mac, hold Command+Shift+4, release all buttons, press Space to make the cursor a camera, and then click on this window. An image will be saved to your desktop! *Once the image is saved, upload it to Photobucket and then share on the forums. Don't forget to click on the book and vote in the poll, too! November 3, 2011 Unfilled Cola bottle - Basic George *Welcome to the Coke Happiness Hangout, a place where anything is possible! *Be sure to invite your friends, because something special might happen if there are enough people here! Full Cola bottle - Pool party George *Man, what a party! There's so much fun and sunshine going on that you'll need these Coke Sunglasses *Now go take a dip in the pool, because it ain't a pool party if you don't get wet! *The weather's always perfect here at the Coke Happiness Hangout! *C'mon, invite your friends the more the merrier! And if you invite enough people to fill up the meter, a super cool transformation will happen! *Splish splash! The water looks so inviting! Full Cola bottle - Winter party *Now this is my definition of cool! Look at all that slick ice, perfect for skating. What's that... you don't have skates?! *Well here, take these and skate to your heart's content! *Snowman or snow angel... I can't decide! *Hey, you having a good time? Me, I'm just chillin! *You ready for the next stage?! Check out the meter and see how many more friends you need to invite! Full Cola bottle - Disco party Mr. Bear *Hey there, party animal! Polar bears LOVE music and we LOVE to dance! Head to the dance floor and show your spirit with the cheers Coke emote! Peace and love, man. *Take a look at the meter and see how many more friends you need to invite to take this party to the NEXT LEVEL! *The party never stops at the Coke Happiness Hangout! *DJ Fuzzy sure knows how to lay down the sick beats! Clarence *Welcome aboard! Take this-- you never know what you might encounter in space! *You can also head back to previous stages of the Happiness Hangout via the portals on the ship. *I love to watch the stars... it's so relaxing. *It's a good thing we have a gravity simulator on board, otherwise we'd be floating around like jellyfish. Sponsorship Items: Quest Rewards * G-Rave Belt - A stylish Gaia utility belt with pouches, loops and clips for storing your most precious things. Designed by Kiarrii, winner of the 2010 Create-a-Belt Contest, sponsored by Coke. * Coca-Cola Bottle - The Official Coke Bottle! * Polar Bear Paraplush - A cuddly polar bear plush to warm up your chilly days * Coca-Cola Beanie - A bright red beanie from Coca Cola * Coca-Cola Snowboard - A red snowboard from Coca-Cola * Coca-Cola Slushie - Brain-freeze time! * Coca-Cola Charm - Unlock Happiness. * Coca-Cola Sunglasses - Unlock Happiness. * Ice Skates - Unlock Happiness. * Coca-Cola Space Helmet - Unlock Happiness. * Ray Gun - * Cozy Red Earmuffs - These cozy red earmuffs will keep your ears nice and warm. Trivia *The 'G-Rave Belt' was the runner up item due to the original winning belt, 'Dual-Blade Belt', being plagiarized by a Gaian contestant who had gotten the image of the belt from the art site Deviant Art. In Gaia Contests the submitter must adhere to the rule of drawing their own submission and that the work submitted must be their idea. Gaia Thread: The Dual-Blad Belt sumbitted by Alchemist435 Deviant Art: Sword Belt design by ~LessRuth *Dual-Blade Belt - A thick, sturdy belt with studs and straps to hold not one, but two swords at your side. Gallery Sponsoravatar_ Sponsortheater_ Files See also & External links NA = (Not Available) *Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest July 2k10 *Polar Paradise Contest July 2k10 Source(s): *Official site: Coca-Cola® *Wikipedia Coca-Cola Announcement(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.60961247/ Create-a-Utility-Belt & Win, brought to you by Coca-Cola® *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63246871/ Create-a-Belt Contest: Official Rules & Guidelines *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64351823/ Create-a-Belt Contest: We have a new winner! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.60961433/ Help Decorate Polar Paradise, brought to you by Coca-Cola® *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.63257229/ Decorate the Polar Paradise Contest Rules & Guidelines *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64751337/ Polar Paradise, Brought to you by Coca-Cola®: Vote Now! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67014915/ Polar Paradise Returns, Sponsored by Coca-Cola! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67016345/ Holiday Fun in the Polar Paradise, Sponsored by Coca-Cola® *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64751493/ Coca-Cola®: What was your favorite part of the Summer? *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.64852893/ Visit the redecorated Polar Paradise for a new item! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.67016445/ Vote in the Holiday Joy Poll, Sponsored by Coca-Cola®! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74837651/ Visit the Coke Happiness Hangout! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74837731/ Remember to check out the Coke Happiness Hangout! *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.76293155/ Visit the Coke Happiness Hangout for a free holiday item! Profile(s): *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/25603961/ GAIA Coke Guy *http://www.gaiaonline.com/p/25603961/ GAIA Eric *http://www.gaiaonline.com/spon/coke GAIA Coke Other: *http://www.gaiaonline.com/mediacontest/cokebelt Gaia Contest - Coca-Cola Utility Belt *http://www.gaiaonline.com/mediacontest/cokepolarparadise Gaia Contest - Coca-Cola Paradise Category:Sponsor